The Girl Who Believed
by Thegirlwhowaited97
Summary: The Doctor and Clara were traveling the universe when the TARDIS landed itself in New York, and The Doctor stumbles into someone there that changes everything.


HELLO PEOPLE. This is my first fanfic, and I made just two chapters. I put them both in here though, since I doubt I'll get enough feedback for requests to have the 2nd chapter up! :P I don't own BBC, or Doctor Who! (: Enjoy!

**The Girl Who Believed.**

The Doctor and Clara held onto the railings of the TARDIS as it stabilized.

"Let's see where the old girl's taken us this time!" The Doctor clapped his hands together and ran over to the screen with his usual enthusiasm, which was quickly replaced with confusion.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Clara asked.  
"I-it's…I don't know." He leaned in closer to the screen. "The TARDIS landed us in New York." He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Out of ALL of time and space, ANYWHERE in the UNIVERSE, and the TARDIS picked New York?!" The Doctor almost shouted. Clara could see he was obviously still sour towards the city, since his last visit.  
"Well then. If she's landed us here, it's for a purpose I suppose."  
He shook off his previous outburst and replaced his frustrated expression with his familiar, goofy grin. "But ya know what I say we do then?" he said with a mischievous glint in his brilliant green eyes…. "Let's go find out!" He hopped down the stairs to the door when he noticed Clara had moved to the pilot chair, looking a mixture of almost boredom and tiredness.

"What's wrong, Clara?" Concern filled The Doctor's voice.

Clara looked up from her intense gaze on her nails and said "Why don't you just…take this one by yourself? I need to…uhm..rest." She was such a bad liar. "I'm a bit wiped out from our last run in with the Judoon." She managed a weak smile before waving off The Doctor's still concerned face. "Really Doctor! I'm fine. I'm gonna go rest, alright?"

The Doctor put his smile back on, still unsure why she was acting so strangely. She seemed fine a few minutes ago…it's almost like she…knows what's out there for this trip, and she'd rather me face it alone. Maybe the TARDIS was telling her something?  
He shrugged and said "Alright Clara. I'll be back before you can say "Where has he run off to now?" And with a wink, he was out the TARDIS doors.  
Taking a look around, it looked…well, normal. He had landed in the middle of a playground in a modern, 2013 looking neighborhood in New York. He licked his finger and held it to the air. Early March, about 43 degrees out and slightly windy. But, it didn't FEEL normal. Something was very, very not good. He had an uneasy feeling…like someone was waiting for him. Like someone..called for him.  
He quickly checked his psychic paper for any messages, but it was blank. Putting it back in his jacket pocket, he walked around the park. He was getting distracted by this pretty tree with yellow flowers starting to blossom all over it, when he ran into someone, knocking them to the ground. He reached out to help them up and started rambling.

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You see, I saw that beautiful tree over there and I jus-" He stopped dead in his sentence when he saw the person he knocked down. It was a young woman, looking the age of 17 or so, wearing a pair of washed out, old skinny jeans, a turquoise sweatshirt with stars scattered about it, and red high top converse, but it was her face that caught his interest. The girl had pale, smooth skin, blue-green eyes, a small, dainty pointed nose, and her hair is what stuck out most. She had long, wavy, auburn hair. Almost as if one parent was a brunette and the other was a…

"Hello Doctor." She said in an English accent.

This took him even more by surprise. How did she know his name? And why did she have an English accent, in New York? A thought dawned on him. She couldn't be…could she? He finally helped her up and she stood at a height of 5'6'' or so. Long, athletic legs, and a small but curvy frame. He reminded her so much of…He shook it off. The Doctor squinted at her. "How do you know my name?"

The girl looked almost disappointed, with a twinge of anger in her eyes. "I've waited for you, Doctor." Her voice cracked on his name, and he immediately stepped closer to her and searched her eyes. "What's your name?" She laughed to herself, almost a scoff, and muttered under her breath "Of course he wouldn't know." She looked into his eyes, sighed, and said "My name is Lillian Amelia Williams."

CHAPTER 2.

The Doctor's mouth stood agape as he looked over this girl. THIS is Amelia Pond's daughter? Why is she in New York? Because of the weeping angel? He winced as memories he pushed back flooded to the surface. He looked down at her, this perfect mixture of Amy and Rory, how could he have missed it? She had both their hair colors and eyes, but Amelia's skin, and Rory's pointed tipped nose. She smirked and said "Ya look like a fish with that expression on ya face." He quickly shut his mouth which was still hanging wide, mumbling under his breath "Well you certainly have your mother's feisty nature." He opened his mouth again.  
"You're..Amelia Pond's daughter..? How old are you?"  
"Williams" She corrected, pointing a finger at him. "And 17."

He didn't know what else to do, so he stepped closer and tentatively put a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a brief second before stepping back, eyes flaring with anger.  
"I WAITED for you, Doctor! I did everything I could think of to bring you here! I wished on stars, my birthday candles, and even whispered your name into thin air, BEGGING you to come save me! Nothing worked! You…left me." A single tear rolled down her porcelain face, her hands, now in fists, were shaking, and her ears and cheeks were red with anger after her outburst. The Doctor's hearts broke in two, looking at this girl who waited for him, just like Amy did.  
"I know what you're thinking" She said, snapping him out of his daze" You're thinking this whole "waiting for the Doctor" thing must run in the family. He sheepishly looked down, but in disbelief over the situation he had gotten himself into. Again.

"You must know Lillian, that I didn't mean to leave you here! I didn't even know you EXISTED until now!"  
"Call me Lilly."  
That reminded him of how Amelia disliked how she liked to be called her full name, instead of Amy. Which directed him to his next question. "Where's Amy? And Rory?" He looked at her and she was looking at the ground, scuffing her shoes, tears one again filling her eyes, and said barely above a whisper "They're gone." The Doctor looked confused for a moment before asking "What do you mean gon-" and he realized. Oh no. No no no! Not again! He couldn't of lost them again.

Lilly spoke up. "Dad passed 5 years ago from a heart attack in his sleep, I was 12. It was just me and mum for a while, until last spring when she fell ill. She was bed ridden for 4 months before she died as well."  
The Doctor felt his stomach drop to his feet, his eyes filling with tears of sorrow once again for his friends, his companions, his family. He walked towards Lilly again, placing his hands on her shoulders and pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
She finally broke down, and he took her into his arms, and she cried into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. He rubbed the back of her head, trying to soothe her. Soon she was just sniffing.

Then something else hit the Doctor. Amy and Rory had been taken by that angel and send back way in time…but they were only in their early 30's! How can Lilly be 17, with her parents dying with such elderly causes? He pulled her back, eyes curious. "Lilly, how old were Amy and Rory when they…passed?"  
Lilly responded "Dad was 82 and Mum was 87"  
The Doctor was shocked. "How were they so o-"  
"Old?" Lilly finished his sentence once again. He nodded. She leaded him to a bench nearby and sat down, rubbing her hands on her worn out jeans. "Well, they were in their mid thirties when they conceived me, but Mum told me their "body clocks" were messed up due to the time traveling with you, which is how I know about you. She looked into the distance, starry eyed, her voice almost distant "They told me so many stories…" she cleared her throat and continuing. "They were, in actuality, in their late 70's. It's all so weird…so…"  
"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey" The Doctor finished her sentence this time. She gave a small smile. She had Rory's smile. "Yeah. I guess you could call it that."  
She stood and walked over to the swing set, and sat down on one and softly pushed off the ground. The Doctor joined her, sitting on the other one.  
Lilly swung higher, and her voice filled with awe and admiration as she spoke. "They told me every story, every adventure they went on with you." Her eyes fixed on the sky above, the sun setting on the horizon. "The sontarans, the silence, the atraxi, the weeping angels."  
She stopped there, obviously pained talking about the things that took her parents away from their best friend. She continued anyway. "So I decided I wanted to travel with you, I wanted to meet you so desperately. At the age of 9, I once tried sending you a balloon into the sky, with a note attached. That obviously didn't work." She gave him a look, and continued. "I tried everything I could, like I said earlier. I wanted to escape so bad…don't get me wrong, I loved my life, I was just….bored."  
The Doctor smiled at this, she was just like Amy in that way, couldn't stay in one place, craving adventure. She continued "I especially wanted to leave, after this past spring." She turned towards The Doctor and quirked an eyebrow. "Why did you come here anyway, now? Took you long enough." The Doctor scratched his head. "I'm not sure…I told the TARDIS to pick a place. I guess she knew you needed me, and despite how long you waited, she knew when the timing was right." Lilly smiled at this, and stopped swinging.

She walked up to The Doctor, who had stopped as well. She eyed him up and down, and poked his chest. He was confused by this. Was she trying to see if he was really there? She finally spoke. "You look….EXACTLY as they described you. Haven't regenerated yet thankfully or I might not have noticed you." Then she pointed to his neck. "And you do wear a bowtie." He frowned as if that was a bad thing. "Yes, of course I do!" He straightened his bowtie. "Bowties are cool" he grinned. But he wasn't surprised by the fact she knew all of that information about his regenerating and appearance, thanks to Amy and Rory. He jumped up and clapped his hands together, startling Lilly. "Well Lilly! I suppose it's been long enough. My TARDIS is over there, near the tree I was admiring." He grinned goofily "And I think you should come with me! I have a companion named Clara. She's truly fantastic, she'll love you!"

Lilly looked unsure for a moment, I mean what if Clara DIDN'T like her? And as desperately as she wanted to travel with The Doctor, she didn't want to be a bother with someone else there. What if…  
The Doctor suddenly grabbed her shoulders, and as if he could read her mind (Maybe he could.) said "She'll love you, trust me. I'm the Doctor." Which made Lilly break into the biggest smile he's seen her have yet. "Of course! Thank you Doctor!" She hugged him tight, and he hugged her back, smiling at the new enthusiastic teenager he had on his hands.

Oh. A teenager. Well.  
That's new.

"Well let's go then!" He waved his hand over to the TARDIS. "Come along, Pond! Oh, I guess it's Williams, isn't it?" Lilly stopped him. "Please, call me Pond. It's what my mom used anyway. It's just legally Williams." The Doctor smiled. "Gotcha. Alright then! In that case, come along Pond!"

She giggled and they walked into the TARDIS together, and the Doctor couldn't stop thinking about how great it felt to finally be able to say those words once again. He turned to look at the bright, young, auburn haired teenager he has aboard the TARDIS now, and felt content. Clara walked out of her bedroom, almost as if on cue. Obviously she hadn't taken a "nap". She smiled at The Doctor and asked "Well who's this?" He gave her a look that said "As if you didn't know." But said anyways "This is Lillian Pond. She'll be traveling with us, if that's alright with you? Clara looked at the girl and smiled brightly. "Of course! Nice to meet you sweetheart." Lilly smiled warmly back. Clara looked back at The Doctor, and with a wink, they set off to show Lillian the universe.


End file.
